


Dark and Stormy Night

by Willidan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willidan/pseuds/Willidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Hogwarts, Harry finds himself with too much time and too much power on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Snape and Dumbledore survived and Ginny and Harry never got married. You can assume that all canon events remained the same, unless you don't want to make that assumption. ;)

Severus Snape cursed as he felt the ground shift beneath his feet. It was typical that the particular plant he needed to gather would be on the edge of a small ravine. Snape considered his next step carefully, but there was nothing for it but to go on. A cautious step found him on slightly firmer ground. He continued on more confidently, keeping a judicious eye on the sky. The rain that had plagued the area for the past week had finally ended, though not for long if the rolling clouds were any indication. Another squishy step brought Snape closer to his goal, but also closer to the edge of the ravine. A noise drew Snape’s attention away from his next step, causing him to wobble dangerously, but he managed to regain his balance and transfer most of his weight to the foot on slightly more stable ground. He scrutinized the area beyond the line of trees bordering the ravine but he couldn’t see anything beyond the circle of light from his wand. There were several creatures that were quite adept at concealing their presence in the forest, and he gripped his wand tightly. He took another step, and felt the earth crumble beneath his feet at the same moment that a large shape bowled him over. The two tumbled head over heels coming to a stop in a muddy puddle at the bottom of the ravine. The dim light from Snape’s wand was extinguished with a snap. Snape flung the other body off of him and attempted to scramble to his feet only to have his right ankle give out on him, causing him to collapse in the mud again.

“Alright there, Snape?”

Snape grimaced. “Potter. I should have known.” Snape looked up into the grinning face of Harry Potter and scowled at the boy – man – standing in front of him.

“Sorry about that. Instinct kicked in before I could help myself.”

“You knew damn well it was me!”

“What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? In the rain?”

“It’s not raining,” Snape muttered, “and for your information, Potter, what I do when and where is no concern of yours.”

Harry lurched away from Snape, his gaze turning stony. “Sorry I was so concerned. I’ll just leave you to wallow in the mud.”

Snape listened as Harry squished away, waited until the noise had receded to a respectable distance and attempted to stand again. He took his time, resting his weight on his uninjured leg before attempting to stand completely. As soon as his weight was distributed on both legs he found himself in the mud again. He cursed, and cursed again when it began raining. His curse became more eloquent and internal when Harry’s voice echoed from the darkness.

“Would it kill you to ask for help?” Snape refused to acknowledge the boy’s presence. He heard a sigh from his left, too close for comfort. “Or would it just kill you to ask me for help?”

Snape growled softly but otherwise continued to ignore the man offering his assistance.

“Where’s your wand?”

Snape closed his eyes briefly, resigning himself to a life filled with inane questions from Harry Potter. “I believe it was broken in our plunge to the bottom of this ravine.” Snape swallowed an outraged squawk as he felt himself grasped firmly and hauled to his feet. “What do you think you’re doing, Potter?”

Harry grunted irritably and balanced Snape on his good leg before wrapping an arm about his waist. “Just trying to do my good deed for the day. Although this one should last me for a week at least.”

“I don’t need your assistance.” Snape gasped as he struggled to evade Harry’s grasp. He was surprised to discover he couldn’t. The boy had grown up and had apparently grown some muscle to go along with his impertinence. “For God’s sake, boy, use your wand and stop manhandling me.”

“Don’t have my wand with me.”

“Of course not.” Snape’s sneer lacked something in the dark, though he put his best effort into it. “Coming into the Forbidden Forest on a rainy night without a wand is something I would expect from you.”

Snape staggered as the support he had unconsciously been leaning on disappeared.

“Well then I’ll just leave you to the tender mercies of the forest.”

Harry stepped back and Snape waved his arms in what he was certain was an undignified manner as he attempted to regain his balance.

“Potter!”

“Did you really think I’d just leave you alone out here?” Snape could hear the smirk in Harry’s voice. A strong arm wrapped around his waist. Snape gratefully leaned on the other man, cursing himself for his weakness.

“I don’t suppose you know of any shelter nearby?”

“Despite what you may believe, Potter, I am not that familiar with the forest.”

“Well, we need to kip somewhere. This rain’s not going to let up anytime soon.”

“Since when have you been able to predict the weather, Potter?” Snape tried to pour his usual venom into the remark but his gasp of pain as he inadvertently put most of his weight on his injured leg negated the usual affect. Harry held him tight against his side, pausing to allow Snape to regain his equilibrium. When he felt Snape relax a bit, Harry helped him start walking again.

“The very fact that it’s been raining all week, and there hasn’t been a single break in the clouds leads me to believe that it will continue to rain throughout the night.”

They had traveled for a number of minutes before Snape could come up with another caustic remark. “Just where are you leading us, Potter?”

“Eventually, to Hogwarts. But I want to stop somewhere and check your leg. I don’t fancy wandering through the forest in the dark and the rain all night.”

Snape waited, but it appeared that Harry had nothing else to say. “And where do you intend for us to stop for the night?”

“Well, I thought I’d just drop you back in the mud and head over to Hogwarts on my own.”

Snape gaped for a moment, grateful for the first time the night was dark and raining. He closed his mouth with an audible snap. “I’d like an answer, if you don’t mind.”

Harry chuckled tiredly. “There’s an outcropping up here. It should be adequate for tonight. I’ll at least be able to check your injury.”

“I am perfectly capable of checking my own injury.”

“Mmhmm. Just like you’re perfectly capable of walking on your own.”

Snape sneered, an affect that was, once again, sadly inhibited by the weather. In less time than Snape would have given him credit for, Harry had them under the overhang at the edge of the ravine. He propped Snape against the wall and spread his own cloak over the driest portion of the floor of a small, waist high ledge underneath the overhang.

“It’s water proof, so it should keep us fairly warm and dry.”

Snape suddenly felt himself grasped by familiar hands and heaved onto the only dry area in a two-mile radius. When had Harry gotten so strong?

“There now, this isn’t so bad, is it?”

Snape grunted; he heard Harry sigh as he scrambled up and Snape felt him kneel near his feet. “I’ll just remove your boot and check your leg. Can you tell where you’re hurt?”

“I think it’s just my ankle.” Snape hissed as Harry grasped Snape’s ankle firmly, trying to pull Snape’s boot off. “Potter, you idiot, be careful.”

Snape snarled as Harry chuckled softly. “I’m sorry, Professor. I don’t mean to hurt you. Your ankle seems to have swollen a bit. I’ll be more careful.”

Snape leaned his head back against the rock wall. He tried to ignore the painful tugging coming from his right foot, but couldn’t contain the gasp as the boot was finally removed. He felt fingers probing the bones in his ankle and hissed again as they pressed against a particular spot.

“It doesn’t appear to be broken, but it is a pretty bad sprain.” Harry sat his foot down carefully, Snape admitted, but it still stung a bit. “Maybe we should...hold on just a second.”

Harry disappeared into the rain and returned a few minutes later with a large rock. “You should prop it on something, and this should keep it a little cool, which will help with the swelling. I don’t…just a minute.”

Snape heard rustling sounds from near his feet. “What are you doing?” He couldn’t keep the alarm from his voice, and hoped frantically that Harry wouldn’t notice.

“You should have some sort of cushion. I’m just going to use my shirt.”

Snape winced again as Harry grasped his ankle and shifted the rock under his foot. “I’m sure that’s not necessary.”

Harry ignored him and placed his bunched up shirt under Snape’s ankle. “How’s that?”

“It’s unnecessary.”

“Okay, so how about I just jerk my shirt away?” Harry grasped his shirt and yanked a bit. Snape quickly wrapped his own hands around Harry’s wrists, letting go quickly at his breathy chuckle.

“Obnoxious brat.”

“Grouchy old coot.”

Snape smirked, which turned into a gulp as he felt Harry settle close to him. The heat coming from the boy was incredibly heady.

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to share your cloak with me?”

Snape sighed but released the clasp. He pulled the cloak from behind him, draping it over the both of them.

“Thanks, I know it’s a hardship for you.”

Harry tried to snuggle in closer, but drew back as Snape stiffened and pulled away.

“I’m not going to hurt you. You’re using my shirt as a pillow, the least you could do is share your body heat with me.”

“May I remind you that I wouldn’t have to share anything with you if you hadn’t put us in this situation in the first place?”

Harry shifted away again. “Sorry.”

Snape closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the rock face again, and listened to the sound of the rain falling on the foliage near them. He almost managed to dose off, despite sitting on a rock with a throbbing ankle, when a voice cut through the quiet.

“You never said what you were doing out here.”

“No, I didn’t.”

Snape could feel those green eyes boring a hole into his head from disturbingly close range. Snape, determined to ignore it, kept his eyes closed, and hoped fervently that no more comments would be forthcoming from that mesmerizing voice. When had Harry –Potter -- grown up?

“My guess would be some kind of pact with the devil. Although I guess you’ve already done that. Courting rain fairies, perhaps?”

“As you are well aware, Potter, there are no such things as rain fairies, and I find your infantile attempts at conversation tedious, at best.”

Snape felt Harry tense, and suppressed an evil chuckle.

“Sorry. I won’t bother you any more tonight. Tomorrow I’ll hike back to Hogwarts and send someone to help you.”

They sat in silence for an indeterminate amount of time, until Snape started when a heavy weight suddenly fell on his shoulder. He instinctually shoved it off him and moved away before he realized what it could possibly be. A dull thunk reached his ear, followed closely by colorful and creative cursing. Snape chuckled, which produced even more cursing.

“What was that for?”

“I’m so sorry, Potter. What was it you said? Oh, yes. ‘Instinct kicked in before I could control myself’.”

Snape was surprised when this remark was met by a soft chuckle. Harry sat up and straightened the shared cloak over them, scooting closer than he had been previously. Snape ignored this; he tried to at any rate. Despite his best efforts, his pulse quickened as he felt the heat from Harry’s body barely an inch away from his own. Silence reigned again and Snape took the opportunity to try and calm his pulse. He groaned inwardly when Harry’s voice broke the silence again.

“So what were you doing in the forest in the middle of the night?”

“I thought we had decided that we weren’t going to attempt conversation.”

“No, you unilaterally decided we wouldn’t talk. Frankly, I’d rather try and have a conversation than fall asleep and be thrown against the rock face again.”

Snape smirked, but didn’t answer. He considered his limited options. He could try and escape Harry’s chatter, or he could knock him out. The second option was appealing, but he needed Harry’s help to get back to Hogwarts.

Harry continued. “I wasn’t supposed to be here at all. I didn’t expect to find anyone here either. At least not anyone I knew. I was trying to apparate to Hogsmeade. At least I only missed by a few miles.”

“I thought you had your license.”

“Yeah. And?”

“Potter, how did you get your license and end up so far away from your destination?”

“It was an experiment.”

“An experiment.” Snape thought for a moment. “I thought you didn’t have your wand.”

“I don’t. That’s what makes it an experiment.”

Snape was flabbergasted. He opened his mouth and shut it again with a snap. “Are you insane?!” Harry pulled away and turned to face him. “No, don’t answer that. What other forms of wandless magic have you done?”

“What? It doesn’t matter.”

Snape grasped Harry’s shoulders firmly, resisting the urge to shake him. “It does matter. Do you have any idea how dangerous wandless magic is? What other spells have you done?”

“Just summoning spells and stuff.”

“Stuff? What stuff?”

Harry jerked away, creeping to the edge of the overhang. “I don’t know. What do you care anyway?”

“Do you have any idea how dangerous wandless magic is?” Snape scowled as he realized he had begun repeating himself. “Did you ever wonder why a wand is so important?”

“I never thought --”

“Of course not. Why should you?” Snape considered Harry for a moment. He held out his arm. “Come here. You can’t go for help in the morning if you make yourself ill tonight.”

Harry stared for a moment then reluctantly moved forward. Snape settled the cloak over them once again.

“A wand focuses the magic. It provides direction and control as well as an outlet for a wizard’s power.”

“I’ve done wandless magic before,” Harry scowled.

“Yes, when you were afraid or angry.”

“Dumbledore does wandless magic. Voldemort did wandless magic.” Harry’s voice was sullen.

Snape sighed. “Yes. Dumbledore does simple spells and has the aid of the castle and house elves when he does. Voldemort did simple spells and used the power he stole from his followers and victims. I very much doubt that either of them ever tried to apparate without a wand.” Snape cast a sidelong glance at Harry. “You’re very powerful, that has never been in doubt. You should work more on cultivating your intelligence.”

“I’m not stupid,” Harry pouted.

“No, but you didn’t think.”

“I did it.”

“Yes. You failed to reach your objective and now you’re stuck in the forbidden forest without a wand.” Snape paused. “How do you feel now?”

“Fine.” Still pouting.

“Potter, stop acting like a child.” Harry tried to move away again but Snape jerked him back, keeping his hand wrapped around Harry’s arm. “How do you feel?”

Harry was silent for a moment. Snape fervently hoped he was thinking.

“I feel -- tired -- I guess.”

“You didn’t want to try anymore magic. That’s why you hauled me across half of the forbidden forest instead of conjuring a stretcher.”

“I didn’t mind,” Harry murmured.

Snape could scarce believe what he had heard. “I beg your pardon?”

“It was my fault.” Slightly louder. “I apparated and stumbled into you. We fell down a ravine, you got hurt, and your wand was broken. I’m sorry.”

Snape suddenly became cognizant of the fact that his hand was absently caressing Harry’s arm. He jerked it away irritably.

“How does your ankle feel?”

“It’s throbbing.”

“I really am sorry.”

“I know.”

“We should probably get some sleep.” Harry paused. “If I lean against you will you fling me into the rock again?”

Snape smiled briefly, grateful once again that it was very dark. “Perhaps we can lean against each other.”

Harry nodded and scooted closer until his side was pressed against Snape. Snape tensed, but forced himself to relax. Harry laid his head on Snape’s shoulder. He smelled of rain and damp leaves. Snape rested his cheek on the top of his head, resisting the urge to bury his nose in the damp hair. Snape started slightly when he felt Harry’s hand slide along his arm before grasping his hand, twining his fingers through Snape’s. He held his breath, squeezing Harry’s hand gently. He released his breath as he felt Harry sigh and relax against him. They fell asleep.

Snape awoke sometime before dawn, quite surprised to discover that he was warm and not as uncomfortable as he had expected after sleeping on a rock. He was quite warm, actually. The reason became apparent when he tried to shift his position and found himself pinned down. He opened his eyes to find a messy black head resting on his chest, and the rest of Harry half covering him. His arms were clasped around the young man, while one of Harry’s was grasping his arm, the other resting around his neck. Snape tried to be horrified, but found himself wanting to draw the man closer. He wanted to press his face into the dark hair, wanted to tip the face up and caress the full lips with his own. Instead he turned his gaze to the world beyond the outcropping. The rain had stopped, and dawn was lighting the sky, though it was still quite cloudy. There was a small stream running through the bottom of the ravine now and help was nowhere in sight. His gaze caught a piece of his wand twisted in the hem of his cloak and he sighed in resignation. It seemed he would never be able to keep a wand longer than a few years before it got snapped.

Harry’s arm tightened around his neck, his cheek nuzzled against Snape’s chest.

“Potter.”

Harry murmured tiredly, but didn’t awaken.

“Potter!”

Another nuzzle. Snape tightened his arms and sat up slowly. He tried to ease away from Harry’s arms only to have them tighten.

“Potter, you can’t possibly still be asleep. Release me at once.”

“Don’t wanna,” Harry giggled.

Snape grasped Harry’s wrists and pulled them from around his neck. Harry giggled again, throwing his head back to catch Snape’s expression. He pulled his arms from Snape’s grasp and pulled the other man’s face down, claiming Snape’s lips with his own.

Snape froze. Harry brushed his lips over Snape’s before coaxing his lips to part. Harry thrust his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Snape began sucking lazily on Harry’s tongue before coming to his senses and pushing Harry away.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Something I’ve wanted to do for years.” Harry tried to claim Snape’s lips again. Snape firmly pushed him away.

“Stop it.”

Harry stared for a moment then seemed to shrink into himself. “I’m sorry.” Harry’s voice was low and Snape had to strain to hear him. “I didn’t…I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Harry began creeping toward the edge of the overhang. “I didn’t mean to force myself on you.”

Snape stretched a hand toward Harry who jerked away, just managing to catch himself before he tumbled off of the ledge.

“Potter --”

“If I could have my cloak back I’ll go to Hogwarts and send help.” Harry was careful to look at anything but Snape.

“Potter --”

“I’ll leave my shirt for your ankle. I’ll warn them at the castle that you’re injured.” His hands twisted in his lap, his knuckles turning white.

“Potter --”

“Could I have my cloak please?” Harry’s voice was emotionless.

Snape carefully considered Harry. The younger man stared resolutely at the lightening landscape, refusing to acknowledge the other man’s scrutiny.

“You’ll have to help me stand.”

Harry nodded jerkily and scrambled to his feet. He turned to face Snape, but kept his eyes trained on the ground. Snape grasped the hand that was held out to him, carefully balancing his weight on his uninjured ankle before allowing himself to be pulled up. He clutched the hand when it tried to pull away, and then grasped him by the shoulder, turning Harry to face him.

“Harry.”

Harry made an involuntary movement, as if to protect himself from a blow, but checked the movement so quickly Snape almost convinced himself he had imagined it.

“Harry, look at me.” Snape made his voice as gentle as possible. He hadn’t had much practice, and from the hitch in Harry’s voice, he doubted that he was successful.

Harry refused to look up, turning his gaze instead to the forest. Snape grasped his chin, forcing his face up. Harry gasped as strong fingers caressed his jaw; his eyes flew involuntarily to meet Snape’s.

“Harry, it’s alright.”

Harry shook his head and turned his gaze away as much as the hand holding his jaw would allow. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t quite awake yet. I didn’t mean it.”

“Why?”

Harry tried to jerk away. Snape tightened his grasp on his arm and grasped his shoulder again. Harry seized the opportunity to turn his gaze back to the forest.

“I told you, I wasn’t awake.”

Snape tightened his hold on Harry’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean why you did it. Why didn’t you mean it?”

Harry’s gaze jerked to Snape’s again. He searched the black eyes for some kind of indication of what the older man was feeling. Snape’s eyes were as inscrutable as Harry had ever seen them.

“I don’t… what do you want me to say?”

“Tell me the truth.”

“I --”

“’Arry? Is that you in there with Professor Snape?”

The two men sprang apart at Hagrid’s voice, though Harry’s arms wrapped around Snape quickly enough to prevent him from falling on his injured ankle. They both turned to stare at the half-giant as he came into view.

“Profes’r Snape, Dumbledore’s ‘ad me looking for yeh since the rain stopped early this mornin’. ‘E said yeh’d gone out to get some potions ingredients an’ he was worried about yeh. Guess yeh got stuck in the storm, eh?”

Snape managed to pull his dignity around him, despite being supported by a former student who happened to be missing his shirt. “Thank you, Hagrid. I was injured last night, but luckily Mr. Potter happened along and was able to find shelter from the rain. I require assistance returning to the castle.” Snape carefully refrained from smirking at Harry’s incredulous expression.

“In’t that just like our ‘Arry?” Hagrid beamed. “E’s always there when somethin’ needs doin’.”

“Yes, yes, he’s a paragon. If you would be so kind to offer your assistance, I would like to return to Hogwarts.”

“O’ course, Professor.” Hagrid reached up and grasped Snape around the waist, carefully settling him at his side before turning back to Harry.

“You comin’ back too, ‘Arry?”

Harry shrugged into his shirt and turned to retrieve his cloak.

“No, I think I’ll just --”

“Of course, he is.” Harry frowned when Snape interrupted him. “Mr. Potter needs to see Madam Pomfrey as well.”

“I’m fine.”

Snape turned as much as he could in Hagrid’s grasp. “You’ve spent all night in a cold, damp forest without a shirt or a cloak. At the very least, you should be checked by Madam Pomfrey.” He favored Harry with his best sneer. “And I’m certain the headmaster would be interested in hearing how you came to be in the Forbidden Forest without your wand.”

Harry paled but nodded.

The trio set off for Hogwarts, Hagrid supporting most of Snape’s weight, Harry bringing up the rear. As the castle came into sight Harry began to lag further and further behind. Hagrid and Snape paused at the edge of the grounds and turned to watch as Harry made his way slowly to them.

Harry bit his lip and eyed Snape warily. “I think maybe I’ll just head on into Hogsmeade.”

“You will do nothing of the sort, Mr. Potter,” Snape smirked. “You will be checked by Madam Pomfrey and then we will speak to Headmaster Dumbledore about your recent behavior.”

Hagrid looked between the two wizards. “ ‘M not sure what Profes’r Snape is talkin’ about, but he’s right about yeh bein’ checked by Madam Pomfrey. ‘S'not healthy spendin' a rainy night in a forest without proper shelter.”

Harry sighed and walked beside them to the castle. They were met at the doors by Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

“Ah, Hagrid. I see you’ve returned our wayward lamb.” Dumbledore twinkled merrily at them. Snape sneered, but accepted the hand Dumbledore held out to him, gratefully relinquishing his hold on Hagrid. “And Mr. Potter. To what do we owe the pleasure of your appearance?”

“I --”

“Potter was caught in the rain last night. He needs to be checked by Madam Pomfrey. And then we need to talk.”

Snape ignored the glare Harry threw his way, keeping his eyes trained on Dumbledore’s. At Dumbledore’s nod, Snape relaxed slightly and allowed Dumbledore to force him onto a conjured stretcher. “Minerva, if you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Potter to the infirmary, Severus and I will follow in a few minutes.”

“Of course, Headmaster. Come along, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall turned and strode off down the hallway. Harry stared at Snape for a moment and then turned and followed McGonagall.

Dumbledore turned to Hagrid. “Thank you for your assistance, Hagrid. I believe Professor Sprout needs a bit of help with the Mandrakes in greenhouse number five.”

“O’ course, Headmaster. I hope yeh feel better soon, Professor Snape.” Hagrid whistled and watched as Fang bounded toward him from the edge of the forest, then turned toward the greenhouses.

Dumbledore considered the man on the stretcher, noting the lines of fatigue on his face. “Now, Severus, what is it you feel we need to discuss.”

Snape shook his head. “Not now. I’d like to see Poppy first. And Potter needs to be present for this discussion.”

“Indeed? Are you certain it can’t wait until tomorrow? You can’t have rested very well in the forest last night.”

“It can’t wait, Headmaster. Potter has been experimenting with wandless magic.”

The stretcher was sent careening into a wall as Dumbledore lost control of it. Dumbledore gaped at Snape as he cursed at the jarring his swollen ankle received.

“Are you certain Severus? Have you seen him conduct wandless magic?”

Snape inspected his ankle, determining that no further damage had been caused, before addressing Dumbledore’s question. “He admitted as much. He attempted to apparate to Hogsmeade but ended up in the Forbidden Forest. I tried to educate him on the dangers of wandless magic, but I believe a lecture from you will hammer the point home better than anything I could tell him.”

Dumbledore took control of the stretcher and began leading it to the infirmary once again. “Of course, Severus.”

Snape sighed in relief as Dumbledore lost himself in thought. The matter was out of his hands.

Four hours later Snape could feel a headache beginning to develop as he sat in Dumbledore’s office listening to the inane babble coming from Harry and Dumbledore. It had only taken a few minutes for Pomfrey to heal his ankle and determine that both he and Harry were fine. Dumbledore then sent them both off for a hot bath and a warm meal with strict orders to report to his office for tea. Dumbledore still hadn’t addressed the issue of Harry using wandless magic, but instead seemed set on hearing about each and every moment of Harry’s existence since leaving Hogwarts a year ago. Snape grit his teeth and refused the third offer of tea from Dumbledore, bestowing a particularly fierce glare on the old man just for good measure. As usual, it had no affect on him except to make the twinkle in his eyes even more irritating.

Eventually, when the grinding of Snape’s teeth had reached the point where he was getting odd looks from Harry, Dumbledore addressed the issue that had brought about the meeting they found themselves in.

“Now, Harry, Severus tells me that you have been experimenting with wandless magic.”

Harry shot Snape an angry look before answering Dumbledore. “Yes, sir.” Harry stared at his hands clenched tightly in his lap, unwilling to meet the disappointed look in Dumbledore’s eyes.

“Harry, please look at me.” Harry reluctantly met Dumbledore’s eyes. “I am not angry with you.”

“But you are disappointed.”

“Yes, I am. But not with you.”

“What?”

“What?!” Snape’s indignant squawk brought Harry’s and Dumbledore’s eyes to him.  
“Headmaster, this boy flaunted rules throughout his school career, and he continues to do the same now.”

“Severus, my dear boy, please calm down. The fault is not Harry’s, but my own.”

“What!?” The indignant squawk came from both men this time.

Dumbledore held up a hand and continued. “It is rare that a student comes through this school who is powerful enough to perform wandless magic. Therefore it does not appear on the curriculum. The last wizard who came through powerful enough to perform wandless magic was you Severus.”

Snape flushed and glared at Dumbledore as Harry turned incredulous eyes on him. “Headmaster --”

“Now, Severus, I’m not remonstrating with you, you know that. But I am going to request your assistance.”

“What?!”

Dumbledore twinkled merrily at Snape. “My dear boy, whatever has happened to your vocabulary?” Dumbledore stared in fascination as Snape opened and closed his mouth several times before settling on simply glaring at the Headmaster. “Now, Severus, I simply want you to recount some of your experiences to Harry.” Dumbledore held up a hand as Snape opened his mouth to interrupt. “Nothing invasive; just explain to him what I explained to you years ago.” Dumbledore sat back and smiled merrily, as if he had just solved the world’s greatest mystery.

Snape took a deep breath, shot a look at Harry ensuring his continued silence and pinned Dumbledore with a look. “Headmaster, I think it would be more beneficial to Potter’s education if the lecture came from you.”

“Severus, I believe that Harry will benefit from someone who has recently experienced the same surge in magical power.”

“I repeat, Headmaster, that you should be the one to instruct Potter in this instance.”

“Severus.” Dumbledore gazed at Snape over his glasses. Snape sighed and nodded; Dumbledore smiled. “Wonderful. Would you two like some more tea, or would you care to retire to the dungeons for your discussion?”

Snape growled lightly and got to his feet. “Headmaster, my wand was broken during the mishaps we encountered last night. Would you mind contacting Ollivander for a replacement wand to be sent.”

Dumbledore grinned. “I would be happy to, my dear boy.”

Snape scowled at the cheery comment and turned to Harry. “Come along, Potter.” Snape moved toward the door and looked back to find Harry staring at him. “I’ll be in my workroom whenever you deign to make an appearance.”

Snape swept from the room. He resisted mumbling under his breath about imperious orders from crazy old men and insolent young whelps who didn’t deserve the consideration paid to them by said crazy old men. He settled instead on scowling at the world in general and bestowing a special glower on Peeves when he attempted to waylay Snape halfway to the dungeons. Once he reached his workroom, however, his countenance eased and he lost himself in the soothing motions of creating the potions Madam Pomfrey had requested from him during his brief stay in the infirmary that morning. He was well into creating a Pepper-Up potion when he noticed Harry standing in the doorway.

“Come in and stop hovering.” He turned back to his cauldron, but watched from the corner of his eye as Harry perched on a stool in the corner. “Did the Headmaster say anything to you about the dangers of wandless magic?”

Harry shook his head. “No. He said you would tell me everything I needed to know.”

Snape smirked. “Typical. The man has always had the uncanny ability to foist tiresome tasks upon others.” Catching sight of Harry’s scowl, Snape continued. “I have the utmost respect for the Headmaster and, as recent activities can attest, I will happily offer up my life for him. But he does enjoy watching others squirm when he could quite easily take care of any tasks himself.”

Snape decanted the Pepper-Up potion and labeled each jar carefully before turning to Harry again.

“When I was sixteen years old, I became aware of the fact that I had a great deal of magical energy that was missing in others my age. I began researching the possibility of performing wandless magic. Almost all of the information I found was in the restricted section of the library save for one addendum in magical law stipulating that wandless magic would be considered illegal and any witch or wizard found to be performing wandless magic would be fined heavily and thrown into Azkaban for a length of time no less than five months, depending, of course, on the type of spell being attempted. As most of my research was discovered after your godfather’s little prank,” Snape smirked at Harry’s scowl, “I felt that a bit of experimenting could be forgiven if found out.” Snape carried a stool over to the corner Harry was sitting in. Leaning on the stool, he continued. “As you can no doubt guess, I tried summoning charms, banishing charms, levitation, easy ones that most first years master in a few weeks. As you have discovered, I found myself exhausted after the simplest of charms. But I am nothing if not persistent. I continued my experimentation, and soon found myself able to do rudimentary spell casting without exhausting myself completely. I was attempting to create a Patronus on the Quidditch pitch one night when I suddenly found myself flat on my back. I looked up to find the Headmaster standing over me, his wand in his hand, and the most horrible look upon his face.” Snape frowned at the memory. “I was terrified. I had never seen that look on his face before and only once since, and thankfully not directed at me. He hauled me up to his office, quite literally, and gave me a dressing down I will never forget. He then proceeded to give me all of the information that is not contained in the library about people who have attempted to practice wandless magic.”

Snape looked at Harry for the first time since beginning his recount and found him starring at him with an expression of fascinated horror. “I will spare you the gruesome tales, although I’m sure that the Headmaster would be more than happy to share them with you. Suffice it to say that he frightened me out of consciously using wandless magic ever again.”

Harry swallowed heavily and nodded, still wide eyed.

Snape looked away and continued with his story. “That’s not to say that I was satisfied with becoming Dumbledore’s lackey. He had educated me on the dangers of wandless magic, but I still had tremendous power in me. He tried to train me to handle my excess energy, but I felt betrayed by what I perceived as his favoritism toward the other houses. Once I left Hogwarts, I was easily seduced by Voldemort’s recognition of what I could do. I allowed him to make use of my skills in exchange for his tuition regarding my excess magical energy. At first I thought that I was becoming more powerful. I could do a great many things with barely a flick of my wand. I became an expert potion maker, and soon a master under Voldemort’s tutelage. Voldemort was very subtle in his actions and it took me some time to realize that what I had perceived as my power becoming easier to manage was actually Voldemort stealing my magic.”

“How did he do that?” Snape was startled by Harry’s question and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “You can’t steal another wizard’s power.”

Snape smiled at Harry’s logic, but looked away as he answered. “No, you can’t steal another wizard’s power. But you can draw upon it. The dark mark linked the Death Eaters to Voldemort. Don’t ask me what spell he used, or how it worked because I don’t know.” Snape paused, clearly lost in his memories. Harry watched him sort through his memories, loath to interrupt what were clearly painful ones. “When I realized what he was doing I carefully examined my powers. I found myself weak, unable to cast spells properly, even with the aid of my wand.” Snape frowned. “My potions skills were unaltered, interestingly enough. I went to Dumbledore and tried to turn myself in. I threw myself on his mercy, told him he was right. I hadn’t respected my power enough. I had flaunted it, and it was turned against me. He helped me regain control over myself. But in exchange he asked that I spy for him. It was little enough to ask, or so I thought at the time. When I went back to Voldemort, I was able to feel how much power he was taking from me. I convinced him that what he had taken was all I had to give, that he had drained me. He went looking for another source.” Snape stared at Harry expectantly.

“Me?”

Snape smiled sadly. “No. He had no idea what you were going to be.”

Harry gasped. “My mother?”

Snape nodded. “It’s not often that magical power the likes of which you and your mother displayed can be found in succeeding generations. Of course it’s possible that your mother transferred some of her power to you when she saved your life. We’ll never know for certain.” Snape considered Harry carefully. “Although you are very much like your mother, more so than your father”

“But my mother was muggle born.”

Snape arched a brow. “And you think that really makes a difference?”

Harry flushed and looked away.

“It doesn’t matter if a wizard is pureblood or not. There are many pureblood families who have many squibs born into them. Magic is a gift, not a hereditary birthright.”

Harry nodded and the two sat silently for some time.

“What kind of dangers come from trying wandless magic?”

Snape turned to find Harry staring at him anxiously. “You mean aside from becoming a pawn to two powerful wizards?” Harry scowled and Snape smirked. He rose from his stool and motioned for Harry to follow him. Snape led him to his quarters, gestured him to a chair in front of a fireplace and turned to a wall filled with books. Selecting one, he returned to Harry and sat in an adjacent chair. He thumbed through the book until he found the passage he was looking for. “When the Headmaster found me on the Quidditch pitch that night and took me to his office, he loaned me a book that cataloged the possible injuries, mental and physical, that might befall those who attempted wandless magic. I’m sure he still has that book and would undoubtedly loan it to you if you requested it.” Snape handed the open book to Harry. “I found this in my grandfather’s library. I expect the book returned to me in the same condition that I am loaning it to you.”

Harry scowled, but took the book. Catching sight of one of the illustrations, he paled. Snape smirked and rose from his chair. Harry glanced through several pages. Looking up after a few minutes, he found Snape holding a snifter of brandy out to him. Harry took it gratefully and watched the other man reclaim his chair with his own snifter of brandy.

“What made you want to attempt wandless magic?”

Harry took a fortifying gulp, spluttering slightly when the liquor hit the back of his throat. He frowned at Snape’s smirk. “I don’t know.”

“Come now, Potter. There must be some reason.”

Harry grimaced. “Would you call me Harry?”

Snape nodded. “Answer the question. Harry.”

Harry sat his snifter on the table between the chairs and turned another page in the book. “I don’t know, really. I don’t have much to do, and I had this excess energy. One day I was sitting on my couch and thought that I’d really like an apple and one came flying at me out of the kitchen. So it got me thinking about what else I could do.”

“How long have you felt that way?”

“What? Felt what way?”

“Bored, overly energized.”

“Oh, well. A few months, I guess.”

“You can’t get a job?”

Harry grimaced. “I’ve tried. I don’t want to play Quidditch professionally. I don’t want to be an Auror. I tried applying for work at Flourish and Blotts or the Leaky Cauldron, but they don’t want to hire the Boy Who Lived. I don’t know what to do.”

Snape nodded absently, considering what Harry had just said. “What do you like to do?”

“I don’t know.” Snape gave an exasperated sigh. Harry grinned. “I like to read. I don’t mind making potions as long as an aggravating Potions Master isn’t hovering over me.” Harry smirked at Snape’s scowl. “I don’t think I want to teach.” Harry thought for a moment. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Perhaps the Headmaster can suggest something to keep you busy. How are you planning on getting back to Edinburgh?”

Snape looked anywhere but at Harry. Harry looked back at the book in his lap. “I don’t know. I’ll probably take the Knight Bus.”

Snape rose abruptly, startling Harry. “Let’s go talk to the Headmaster.”

Harry nodded absently and rose to his feet. He held the book out to Snape. Snape stared at the book a moment before focusing on Harry. “You may take it with you, if you wish.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you.”

“Remember what I said, Potter.”

“It’s Harry, and I won’t let anything happen to it.”

Snape nodded and swept from the room, waiting impatiently in the hall for Harry to follow.

The walk to Dumbledore’s office was conducted in silence. Harry wasn’t sure what was going on, but the look on Snape’s face kept him from asking.

Dumbledore smiled benignly as the two men entered. Harry hovered near the door as Snape approached Dumbledore’s desk

“Ah, Severus, I was just about to send you a message. Mr. Ollivander has just sent a replacement wand for you: Rosewood, ten inches, dragon heartstring.” Dumbledore held a wand out to Snape. Snape grasped it, swished it through the air experimentally a few times and nodded, slipping the wand up his sleeve.

Dumbledore twinkled at Snape and Harry. “I hope that everything has been cleared up sufficiently.”

“It has not, Headmaster. Potter is in need of a job.”

“Ah. It’s like that is it?”

“Yes. Something you should have been aware of.”

“Now, Severus --”

“Wait a minute.” Harry stepped forward, trying to reign in his anger at being discussed like a piece of chattel. “I can take care of myself.”

Snape sneered. “Yes, you demonstrated the ability to care for yourself when you apparated into the middle of the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night without your wand.” Harry shrank a bit at that, and Snape turned to Dumbledore again.

Dumbledore stared between the two men a moment. “Can I assume that you have given this situation some thought, Severus, and that you have a suitable plan in mind?”

“Perhaps, Headmaster. But it needs your seal of approval, if you will.”

“Of course, Severus. If you two would care to sit down, I’m most interested in hearing your plan.”

Snape sat in his usual chair and glared at Harry until he sat as well.

“What Potter needs, aside from additional training, is something to keep him busy and, if you will, drain his magical reserves to a tolerable level. I believe he could assist Madam Pince in the library half of the day, and assist Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary for the rest of the day. He will remain at Hogwarts and receive remedial instruction from you and myself.”

Harry stared, incredulity in every line of his face.

“Your plan seems sound, Severus.” Harry turned his shocked expression on Dumbledore. Dumbledore gazed at Harry solemnly. “Would you agree to this course of action, Harry?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“My dear boy, you always have a choice. This is a very difficult time for you. We only want to help you.”

Harry glanced at Snape, expecting the other man to be smirking or snorting derisively. Instead he found Snape staring at him calmly, with a hint of concern in his eyes. Their eyes met and the rest of the room seemed to recede. Harry had never seen that look on Snape’s face before, but there was something there that Harry found frighteningly familiar. Something that seemed to indicate that Harry could trust Snape and everything would turn out fine.

Dumbledore cleared his throat gently and Harry broke his gaze away from Snape’s.

“If that’s all settled then, I believe that the house elves can have some rooms prepared for you this evening.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you.” He glanced at Snape and found the man staring idly out of the window behind Dumbledore. “I’ll go pack. It shouldn’t take me long.” Harry bit his lip and glanced at Snape again. “Professor,” Snape’s gaze jerked back to Harry’s. “Would you help me?”

Snape gave a single jerky nod and rose from his chair. He nodded stiffly at Dumbledore, “Headmaster”, and swept from the room. Harry rose and smiled timidly at Dumbledore who beamed delightedly at him, and followed Snape. Harry met him at the bottom of the circular stairs to Dumbledore’s office. “If you trust me, Potter, I can apparate us both to your flat.”

“It’s Harry. Do you promise we won’t get splinched?” Harry chuckled at Snape’s glare and followed the other man out of the building and off Hogwarts’ grounds.

Snape turned and waited for Harry just outside the gates. Harry eyed the arm that reached for him, and relaxed when the arm only wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “You will need to concentrate and help me direct our destination.” Harry nodded, gazing wide eyed into the black eyes staring back at him. Harry flinched slightly as Snape pulled his wand from his robes. Snape smirked and tightened his hold on Harry, aligning their bodies and muttering the incantation. Harry felt the familiar disorientation that came from disapparation and unconsciously closed his eyes. He concentrated on where he wanted to go, wrapping his arm around Snape’s waist, helping guide Snape’s spell. The disorientation did not last long. He lifted his head from where it had rested on Snape’s shoulder and opened his eyes.

“Are we at your flat?” Harry suppressed a shiver from that dark voice whispering in his ear and looked around before tilting his head back, his eyes locked with Snape’s. The arm around his shoulders shook him a bit. “Harry, is this your flat?”

“Yes.” Harry’s arm tightened around his waist.

“You never told me why you were sorry you kissed me this morning.”

Harry tried to step back, but the arm around his shoulders kept him from moving. He closed his eyes. “I didn’t mean it.”

Harry grimaced at the small growl near his ear. “I don’t want your apology. I want to know why you kissed me.”

Harry sighed and rested his forehead on Snape’s shoulder. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for years. And then I woke up in your arms and it seemed like the perfect opportunity.”

Snape rested his cheek on the top of Harry’s head. “What do you intend to do now?”

Harry sighed. “I plan on packing and moving back to Hogwarts so you and Dumbledore can work the magic out of me.”

Snape chuckled briefly and took a step back, allowing his arm to fall from around Harry’s shoulders. “Is there anything in particular you want to take with you that I can pack for you?”

Harry took a look around and pointed to a small bookcase near the kitchen. “I’d like to take all of my books with me, if you don’t mind packing them up.”

Snape smirked at Harry’s small collection, waved his wand, and the entire bookcase shrank to the size of a snitch. “Anything else.”

Snape turned and found Harry staring at him in shock. “How did you do that?”

“For Merlin’s sake, Potter, didn’t you learn anything at Hogwarts? Where is your wand?”

Harry retrieved his wand from the coffee table and looked expectantly at Snape.

“Did you intend to pack everything by hand?” Harry scowled and followed Snape into his bedroom where he learned how to shrink all of his furniture, clothing, books, and anything else Harry wanted to take with him. They gathered all of the miniaturized furniture into one box and stared at each other a moment before apparating themselves back to the gates of Hogwarts.

They were silent as they walked toward the castle, and paused just inside the door. Harry turned to go to Dumbledore’s office when Snape’s voice made him turn back.

“Would you care to dine with me this evening?”

Harry considered Snape’s face carefully. He was staring directly over Harry’s shoulder. Harry nodded. “I’d like that.”

Snape seemed to relax his stance slightly. “Very well. I will expect you at 7:00 this evening.” Harry grinned as Snape turned and swept toward the dungeons. It was going to be an interesting experience being back at Hogwarts.


End file.
